<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origins by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047952">Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Cody Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF CC-2224 | Cody, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Battle, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OCs are minor characters, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, obi wans been a pain in his ass since day one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Obi-Wan haven't always been friends, hadn't started off on the right foot. In the beginning, when Cody was still a captain for the 212th Attack Battalion, he couldn't stand the Jedi. But, after a series of events, his respect for his newfound general found its footing.</p><p>Or, how Cody got his scar saving his general.</p><p>CODY WEEK DAY TWO: Origins</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commander Cody Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All copyright material does not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hadn't been around this general </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenobi</span>
  </em>
  <span> for long</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he was already grating on Cody's nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi had been overflowing with sarcasm from hour one, was filled to the brim with a sharp wit that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> place on the battlefield. At least, not in Cody's opinion. As the man had joked dryly with the other troopers, Cody had watched, had listened. He had wanted to have as much information on the man as possible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he were to be his captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander had spoken highly of Kenobi, but the longer and longer Cody lingered, the more and more the Jedi had become insufferable. Days into their mission and he was still talking, was still waxing poetics and waning with the neverending flow of his hyperbole. Not to mention that Cody had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>karking soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span> the entire time, the rain not </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> having let up during their near-week long stay on Tupadara. The planet was littered with hostiles, it was Cody's first mission under this Jedi, and he couldn't even catch a break with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the cover of his tent, Cody watched Kenobi and Fitz talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commander was animated, pointing somewhere vaguely behind him as he pointed to a holomap in front of them. Even without the rain, he doubted he would have been able to hear him from across the base, tucked away in their command tent, but still, the curiosity lingered. It had Cody inching closer and closer to the opening of his tent, peeking outside. Using the enhance on his helmet, he zoomed in on the holomap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beacon was placed over the south ridge, and another ten-or-so klicks to the east. Both had directing lines following a path that, eventually, merged in a valley. Cody recognized that spot: the Tupadarians had a small outpost there, one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> had found and scouted and announced to Fitz. So, perhaps general Kenobi and commander Fitz had a plan to use that base he had found? But what was said plan? And how would they take it? It wasn't as if they had an abundance of men for the mission; it had been a small recon group, one to merely check out the paths for another battalion to storm. So, something wasn't right, then. They must have gotten other orders, orders that had yet to be relayed to the group--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White covered his field of view. Cody jolted backwards, ripping off his helmet and snapping to attention. In front of him, the general was smirking down at him, his fiery red hair already smoothed to his face from the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi asked, "Care to join us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody blanched. "I...I'm sorry, sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the command tent. You seem quite eager." Something sparked in Kenobi's eye, a brightness that aired on the side of excitement, perhaps. Or, maybe the general got his kicks out of humoring his men. Cody stifled his frustration at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he mumbled, "Sir, I was just…" As his voice trailed off, Kenobi raised an eyebrow, still grinning, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to continue. Only, this was sensitive information, and Cody wasn't some shiny like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jedi must have thought he was. So he hauled his helmet back over his head and said, "Lead the way, general."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the man did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody followed closely behind until they were free from the downpour, tucked into the command tent. He circled the holomap, not sure where to put his eyes. Kenobi was smiling at him, but Fitz looked fucking furious, for some reason. His commander began, "General Kenobi, I see you've had the pleasure of meeting CT-2224.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctually, Cody stood at attention once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At ease, captain." Kenobi nodded to him. "What's your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tightness in his chest left Cody winded. He'd never had a Jedi ask his name so directly before. Whenever he had heard his nickname called by someone so high of status, it had been through the ranks. No general had ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cody, sir." he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general nodded. "Alright, then, captain Cody, why don't you tell us what you were looking at?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes settled on him. He felt a rush of hesitation in his throat, locking him down. What if he was just overthinking things? No, there was a reason for such a strange maneuver in enemy territory…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is an outpost here--" Cody began, pointing on the holomap. "--and I know because I found it. Two weeks ago, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi pulled in a breath. "Did you now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yessir." Cody let his finger trail down the map, gesturing to the two beacons. "Why are we splitting up to storm this base? What happened to the other attack battalion? We were only supposed to run reconnaissance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At his side, Fitz scoffed. "You ask too many questions…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general hummed deeply. "No, the captain has every right to question, commander." He turned to Cody, then. "He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, after all…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody went still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz soured. "What."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Cody asked simultaneously. But he found himself whipping around to face Fitz, because how could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know the plan. He had been standing in front of it for some time, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi crossed his arms. "General Mundi won't make it through the valley. Not like we had planned… We will be taking his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiffening, Cody's mouth dropped open a bit. So these holomaps were </span>
  <em>
    <span>general Mundi's</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not Kenobi's. He had taken a wild guess, a complete shot in the dark, and had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had made Fitz look like a fool, too, for not catching on so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general continued, "I was getting to that part, Fitz, before your captain here caught my eye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz scowled low, something that could have been passed off as him clearing his throat as he grumbled, "Very good, sir." But Cody caught the anger there, the glare the other man sent his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Kenobi nodded. "Now, let's go over the plan. I want to be moving by nightfall..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And moving, they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The general had gone over the plan quickly, had noted the important details and had mapped out their locations before ordering Cody and Fitz to gather the men. After all was said and done in the briefing, he and the lieutenant of the company were to act as a distraction while Kenobi and Fitz snuck into the base and took out the hostiles. </span>
  <span>Cody had liked that plan, had followed it to the best of his abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even then, though, things were bound to go wrong...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain Cody!" He didn't bother turning, instead returning fire to the Tupadarians shooting at them from behind their makeshift blockades in the mouth of the valley. Behind the enemies, their base sat, seemingly untouched, though Cody knew the general and his men must have been moving in at any moment. The rain was falling harder, now, a downpour that was almost deafening yet the perfect cover for sneaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so a decoy Cody's men would be, up until Kenobi gave them orders. He was determined to see that through. Nonetheless, Cody shouted over his shoulder, "What!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone slammed into the blockade he was perched against, the trooper breathing hard, flinching at the blaster fire. "Sir, general Kenobi and commander Fitz never released a beacon! They never made it to the checkpoint inside the base!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody's finger hesitated over his trigger for only a moment. He kept shooting, kept aiming for Tupadarian heads, as he ground out, "Get me lieutenant Grabber."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trooper disappeared for only a moment. When he returned, Grabber was on his left. Cody looked them over. "Hold the blockade! I'm checking on the general!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yessir!" Grabber hoisted his weapon and, with a nod from Cody, the two switched positions, allowing Cody to sneak along the pathway from where they had come, backtracking until he reached a rather shallow division between the two paths. He scrambled up the rock, rushed forward, and slid down to the path Kenobi and Fitz had taken. From so far away, he could barely hear the fire, the assault, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He focused on running as fast as he could to the Jedi's location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind wasn't allowed to wander. If it wandered, and he cooked up the worst-case scenario, he wouldn't be able to act rationally, to think things through, to take it one step at a time and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody stopped when he heard clicking, heard a guttural language he had never learned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tupadadians, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind supplied, and they were close, too. If they had snuck behind Kenobi and Fitz--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping around the cover of a few boulders, Cody peeked further down the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trooper bodies lay strewn about, each in various stages of deplorable as they were shot, stabbed, murdered in horrendous fashions. Several Tupadarians wandered the graveyard, kicking legs and heads of downed clones. From his distance, Cody couldn't make out the fine details, but he counted six hostiles. Four hostiles, and no Jedi general…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Risking poking his head out a bit further, Cody glanced down the pathway, towards the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the fucking Tupadarians had his giant boot pressed into Kenobi's chest, holding him fast to the earth below. The general looked disoriented, was swiping at the enemy's foot and leg, trying to pry it off yet not having enough strength. Another alien was saying something, something Cody couldn't hear even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak the foreign tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi's head flopped sideways, bright hair muddied and darkened from rainwater and blood. His hand crawled across the dirt, reaching out for his lightsaber a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another Tupadarian stomped down on Kenobi's hand and the Jedi jerked as his whole body wrenched tight with a hoarse cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cody could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, hiding behind the boulder again and checking his weapon. If he was quick, he could shoot down the ones near Kenobi first. That would assure the general's safety. But the others trailing the bodies were closer, would turn and shoot him much faster than the others, most likely. It was a balancing act of whether Cody wanted to endanger himself or his general more, risk being shot to save the Jedi from being held hostage…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody leapt to his feet and out from behind the boulders, blasting a hole through the Tupadarian stepping on Kenobi's chest. The one on his hand went next, a smooth kill. He rounded his sights to the other aliens scouring the field of troopers. One hit, one down. Another hit, another dead. Four hostiles killed, two more to go. Another twist and pull of the trigger and there was only one more Tupadarian left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bolt skimmed by his helmet, forcefully snapping his head back. Cody felt the plastic crack and cut him, the material giving way. He dropped flat on his ass, blaster spinning out a few feet away as he struggled to reorient himself. Cody got to his hands and knees and came face-first with the barrel of a blaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whistle to his left drew both their attention. The Tupadarian barely had time to look before Kenobi's saber was cutting through him. As the hostile went down, Cody looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had washed away a lot of the blood, leaving pink rivulets rolling down the side of the general's face from where his head had been split open, red staining his white robes. His right arm was cradled to his heaving chest, the lightsaber a bright blue beam stemming from his left hand. Sucking in a gasp, Kenobi choked out, "There are men still alive. Please...do check on them, commander…" He then sank to his knees, sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he had heard wrong over the rain? Or perhaps the general had a concussion, too, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on him. The Jedi must have seen it in his eyes through the burned split in his helmet, because he nodded. "Indeed, Fitz is dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody grabbed either side of his helmet and hauled it off with a hiss caught between his teeth. The broken bits scraped along his already-scratched skin, digging into the cut that burned from his forehead down. "Sir…" he began. "What are your orders?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi turned to all the clones, face wrenched up tight. "Gather the injured and fall back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody had put in the order, and the retreat had been quick. Upon arriving back at central base, Kenobi and a few others had been ushered to medical while the rest were to debrief. Unfortunately, <em>Cody</em> </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> one of the few taken by the arm and told, "You should come with us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're bleeding." </span>
  <span>Reluctantly, he had followed. He had been quiet throughout the entire thing, receiving stitches rather than bacta because they were limited on supplies and others had needed it more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, the general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody sat with his ankle draped over his knee, leaning back in his chair and reading over a report on his tablet. His lieutenant - or, captain, now - had done a good job, being both thorough and methodical about the events of the failed takedown of the enemy base. It strained his one eye to read - what with his other covered by thick white gauze - but he didn't mind the distraction. As he read, he occasionally heard a shift, a sigh, and would glance up, each time sinking further into concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi had yet to wake, still. He had an IV set in the back of his hand and a half-dozen bacta patches plastered over his torso, his arm, his head. The medics had told Cody that he would be fine, that he only had a few broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wording had made Cody scoff. But nonetheless, he had planted himself in a seat across from the Jedi's bed and vowed to wait for him to wake. After all, he was now his second in command. The thought had him glossing over his reports, not quite reading, but not quite dozing off, either. Instead, he stared on, thinking, catching every few words of his reading as the weight of his rank settled in place. After all, he had only <em>just</em> been transferred to Kenobi's ranks, had only just begun donning the colors of the 212th. It didn't seem logically right, per se, yet, oddly enough, it felt...<em>correct.</em> Correct in the sense that Kenobi seemed to care about the men around him, seemed to be concerned when his brothers were splayed across the Tupadara grounds. He made himself out to be a strong Jedi and a kind enough man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rarely had people thought clones were of importance in the war, from Cody's point of view. Though, to Kenobi, he mattered. <em>They</em> mattered. Or so it seemed. But something in the back of Cody's mind told him that the general was a good person, was truly not one to judge or base opinions on nothing concrete. His morals were sturdy and his heart was in the right place despite the war. And <em>that,</em> Cody could respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody was beginning to doze off. His eye fluttered shut when he heard a gravelly, "Cody…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody sprung upright in his seat. "Sir!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi blinked heavily at him, still drugged, still healing. "What are you doing here…?" His accent was even thicker when exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waiting for you to recover, general." Cody said, monotonous. "Also, to let you know that all of the men recovered from the mission <em>will</em> heal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." the general said. After a beat, his eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out. Cody had thought he had passed out again when the man asked, "Have you been blinded?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion wrinkled Cody's brow. "Sorry, sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your eye…" Kenobi clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," He absently brushed his fingers over the bandaging, shrugging. "It'll only scar, sir." Cody wanted to add that he wouldn't have taken back what he had done, wouldn't have changed his mind to save the Jedi just as he seemingly saved over half of his clones. Instead, though, he settled with, "I'm glad you're alright, general."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obi-Wan…" the man mumbled. Sleep was thickening his voice dangerously so, and Cody doubted Kenobi would be able to peel open his eyes even if he wanted to. "M' name...is Obi-Wan. If we…" He trailed off, and Cody, once again, thought he fell unconscious. Kenobi sucked in a breath, tight; it must have pulled his chest because he winced. "...If we are to...to be general and commander, Cody...you should know my name…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, general." Cody nodded curtly, automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a pang of embarrassment the instant the words tumbled from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Yes, Obi-Wan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody didn't get a verbal response, but, judging by how Obi-Wan's lips curled into a fleeting smile, he figured he had done something amusing if nothing else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second day! Let's <i>GO!</i></p><p>Check me out on <a href="https://imquitequiet.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or, if you like whump, and you like Star Wars, there's always our brand-new <a href="https://discord.gg/TCJkwy8D2W">discord server</a>. We'd love to have you, should you want to join.</p><p>Thanks for reading! This was a bit hastily put together, as always, because it's me, so apologies for any errors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>